


All the Outs in the Free

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Oxenfree AU, oxenfree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 20:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: "Is. Leave. Possible?"Max looked to David, who was gaping at the large, mirror like triangle that had appeared in the sky above them."Sleepy. Time. Gal."





	All the Outs in the Free

He was birthed from the sea. He was made from both crashing waves and gentle sand that endured everything the merciless ocean dished out. His eyes were smoothed sand glass, all dull colors but still round and impeccably perfect. His skin was tanned by playing in the miraculously bright sun that always provided the light for games on the beach. 

His hair was tangles of fishing lines and seaweed, a curled mass that sat perfectly atop his head.

He was the embodiment of the ocean so why did he fear the being that created him?

David was confused as to why he stared wearily at the water under the bridge as they crossed onto the ferry. Max looked at the water as if it would sprout hands and yank him under the murky depths. As if it was alive and looking to kill. David stopped to look with him, the wooden boards of the dock creaking as Nikki stomped along.

Nikki pulled on Max's arm roughly to both force him onto the boat and grab his attention, and whatever silent battle with the water Max was having, ended. Max warned her to watch the bright red jacket he was sporting and she laughed loudly, saying something about how it didn't matter on this night.

So David let it drop, he wasn't in any sort of place to demand answers from anyone, especially his new step-brother, who had shown no interest in him. The only time Max really spoke was when he invited him to this so called 'party of the year.'

They stepped on to the ferry with a hesitant look from the captain who wordlessly left them to their own devices once they were boarded and sitting on their respective benches.

Max sighed and muttered a faint complaint about how they'd all end up in trouble one way or another.

"Don't worry, Max! She said she'll just skip over us when she does a head count. No one will know we're even there."

"They better fucking not! My mom will beat my ass. Then I'm gonna kick yours!" Max poked her chest, but she didn't flinch. Once she outgrew him during his freshman year and began to tower over him, she couldn't take any of his threats seriously. Not that she did before her growth spurt, anyways.

Especially since they both knew, with her experience playing every sport the school offered, that she could also easily body slam him through a picnic table.

"Don't worry! Catherine's a good lady, I climbed that tree and saved her cat a few years ago, don't you remember?" She beamed at him, David could practically see the stars in her soft, wide eyes. He had only known this girl for a total of thirty minutes, but already he felt close to her. She was like the human embodiment of the sun, just pure energy and bright smiles.

"Oh yeah, and you then proceeded to break every bone in your body on the way down." Max gave his own smug smile, but Nikki's excited nature didn't waiver. They didn't look away from each other's eyes, and David caught on that they were locked in a childish game of don't blink.

"So, uh, what's the deal with the island." David piped up, looking to end their stare off. Nikki laughed again, her eyes closed and her head tilted back. As if she was laughing at the sky. It made David laugh too, but he was silenced by the grumbling Max. The smaller boy pulled himself up and leaned against the railing across from the benches, his much too large shirt and jacket billowing in the wind.

"It's a dumb party, nothing too exciting." Max looked off to the said mass of land, and felt something growing in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't dread, but something was growing and it made his skin crawl.

Nikki's laughing stopped, and she was now staring at them with her jaw dropped, eyes alternating between David and Max.

"Dumb party? Nothing too exciting? What?! Am I really hearing this right now?! It's one of the most amazing getaways that the senior class does, and a select few members of the junior class that have been invited." She pointed to Max with a matter of fact look.

"It's a rite of passage, it finalizes our school lives entirely! It's, it's Edward's Island!" She panted heavily as her rant ended, she slumped down, letting her arms hang. But it took her only half a second to pull herself back into a wide stand with her thumbs hooked into her red suspenders, a wolffish smile stuck on her face.

Max felt the ends of his lips turn up at his friend's antics and walked back over to the green haired girl to pat her back.

"Yeah, yeah. This place is fucking Disney world. I dunno you'll like it I guess. If you're into the whole, 'Let's smash a keg and fuck on the beach' kinda thing."

David couldn't help but smile at the phrasing, "Ha! Not much of a drinker to be honest, but the beach sounds nice." David gave him a wide grin that could rival Nikki's.

"Fucking on the beach or the beach in general?" Nikki asked, a sly smirk sliding on her face as Davids mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"That's an important difference." Max nodded.

"The beach! The- the beach itself I mean! I like nature, especially beaches and forests you know?" David laughed away their teasing, fighting the blush that threatened to creep its way up his neck. He didn't want things to go badly already.

Nikki and Max shared a snickering laugh.

"Well that's cool because it's technically a nature park right? Max used to go on hikes all the time with Jas-" Nikki quickly shut her mouth before the name could slip out. David felt the air shift and Max stiffened, but slowly Max let out a long breath. He rolled his shoulder and shook his hands.

As if he was letting the comment roll off.

Max shot her a glare and weakly punched her arm. A sign of amends.

"Shut up fucker, you know I don't want people knowing I was active like you." Max laughed an uncomfortable laugh. David wasn't convinced that Max had let the comment Nikki made go as easily as he showed.

Nikki's eyes crinkled as she beamed a soft smile at her friend, turning to David, her attitude suddenly more relaxed as if she forcefully made herself take it down a notch.

"Well the island was actually a bird thing I think. Then a military thing, a museum, and now it's just a nature park along with a bunch of good ole' tourist traps. Oh my god!" Immediately she swung back into her rambunctious nature as she intricately described polar bear cookies the island bakery used to sell. Turns out they changed the recipe and the bakery went down hill from there, according to the tall girl it was absolutely disastrous.

David laughed as her rant dragged on, but David couldn't keep his attention on her. Ever since she mentioned Jasper by name, Max had clammed up and curled in on himself.

David only knew bits and pieces of what happened to the older boy, but according to Max's mother, Jasper had a beautiful funeral and they were just happy to have another child in the home.

Max was staring at the island the same way he stared at the water, with his eyebrows upturned in concern but his eyes shining with a hopeful look. It was a broken longing that David felt an odd attraction to, and when he looked to the island, he swore he felt it too. The pulling need to be there. To be standing on the rocky beach where the waves crashed and the seagulls cried.

David wasn't sure what was on the island but he hoped Max would find it.

"So what's the deal with you, David? Your parents got married! That's exciting! Max, what does that make him? Just some guy in your house? Sharing toothbrushes and eating all the peanut butter."

David gave an awkward laugh and tried to offer an explanation but jumbles of unfinished sentences fell from his lips.

Max pondered for a moment, tapping his lower lip as he thought. David was just some guy. Just some guy who walked into their house with his mom and started eating their food and living in their living space. He was an intruder, a stranger, a weird guy with a dead dad that just showed up as if he owned the place.

But what would that make him if that's all he chopped David up to be?

It'd make him a shitty guy, just an asshole with a dead brother who thought he owned the place.

Max sighed and shrugged.

"He'd be my step brother, I think."

David nodded, "Yeah, step brothers."

Nikki nodded as well, giving the two a big thumbs up.

"Step brothers!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! Chapter one! If you want more, or you just wanna yell things at me! 
> 
> Send an ask to my tumblr  
> campcambellistheplaceformeandyou
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️


End file.
